


Последние цветы Пустоши

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU, Fallout 3
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M, UST, alternative universe, postap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый расстаётся с прошлым по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер DC с игрой "Fallout 3", знание игрового канона в рамках примитива: 200 лет после ядерной войны.  
> Персонажи и оттуда и оттуда, но главные, конечно, из DC.  
> Необязательные к прочтению примечания:  
> Брамин – двухголовая корова, детище ядерного апокалипсиса.  
> Яо-гай – мутировавший медведь.  
> Гули – "жертвы Великой войны, люди, превращённые ею в изуродованные, искалеченные существа, из-за некроза тканей потерявшие привычный человеческий облик. Тем не менее, гулификация сделала гулей почти невосприимчивыми к радиации и старению".  
> Антирадин – лекарство, помогающее вывести радиацию из организма.  
> Пустошь – почти вся планета после войны. Столичная Пустошь – ближе к Вашингтону.

_Добро пожаловать в Мегатонну.  
Бомба совершенно безопасна.  
Слово даём. _

С возвращения Джейсона в Мегатонну прошло три года. За это время всё снова многократно переменилось, но он не мог сказать, что ему это не нравилось. Три года назад он вернулся, пожалуй, домой, но его дом был пуст и заброшен. Он снова оказался в своём городе, но тот совсем не был похож на место, где Джейсон вырос, то немногое, что осталось неизменным – неразорвавшаяся бомба там, где в обычных поселениях, по идее, должна была бы находиться центральная площадь. Бомба, церковь Детей Атома да жизнелюбие Дика Грейсона – вот и все константы.

Сейчас его это скорее радовало.

Тогда же, три года назад, он был практически в ярости, потому что некий Тимоти Джексон Дрейк не только был известен каждой собаке и каждому брамину здесь, но и Дику – который прежде всем был другом, но, тем не менее, всех держал на расстоянии – оказался совсем не чужим. Джей чувствовал себя обманутым, хотя и не мог понять, в чём же именно заключалась ложь.

Забрав у Грейсона ключи от своей конуры, он отправился в бар – теперь единственный в городе, и это тоже было новым – потому что там, как сказал Дик, он мог найти проклятого Дрейка.

Он нашёл.

В течение нескольких часов, прошедших с того момента, как Дик рассказал ему о Тиме, он успел представить себе этого проходимца похожим на рейдера, одетым в шмотки легенды Пустошей, да господи, он был готов даже к тому, что Дрейк окажется гулем, похожим на кусок плохо прожаренного браминьего мяса. Но вот к тому, что он будет мальчишкой лет пятнадцати на вид, подготовиться Джейсон не успел. Не пришло в голову, ну да Дик всегда осуждал поспешность его выводов.

Настроенный на серьёзный разговор, Джей прямо говоря, опешил, но первый вечер дома, долгая дорога к нему – в общем, он решил присмотреться за стаканом-другим.

– Виски с ядер-колой, – бросил он этому смазливенькому бармену – боже, да он точно не совершеннолетний, кто принял его на работу?

Впрочем, кто помешал бы принять. Дрейк замер, глядя на серую прядь, потом всматриваясь в лицо Джейсона, будто пытаясь найти что-то в нём. Лоб смешно нахмурился, а яркие синие глаза оказались неожиданно внимательными и колючими. Это сканирование продолжалось не меньше минуты, а потом лицо Тима разгладилось, и он вдруг улыбнулся. Джейсон отстранённо подумал о том, что от этой улыбки можно было бы всю неделю питать неоновую вывеску этого грёбаного бара. Серьёзно, ещё немного, и сам Джей начал бы светиться, и вот это ему уже совсем не понравилось.

– Ты Джейсон Тодд, верно? Я много слышал о тебе.

Тим улыбнулся ещё шире, и Джейсон мрачно кивнул, думая о том, что теперь даже не сможет врезать этому малолетке из-за своего кошмарного братца, который не предупредил его об обаянии силой в 13 баллов по шкале Фудзиты. Ну, это тот гипотетический пункт, в котором разрушения уже можно назвать пост-апокалиптическими. «Отличная шутка, Джей. Ха-ха. Ха-ха. Ха. Твою мать».

Слишком бесхитростно тот радовался, хотя Тодд и запомнил пристальный, не вписывающийся в общую картину взгляд.

Джейсон облизнул сухие губы.

– А ты, очевидно, Тим.

У того на щеках заиграл румянец, и Джей готов был поспорить на что угодно ещё минуту назад, что шире человек улыбаться уже не может. Он бы проиграл, на самом-то деле.

– За счёт заведения. С возвращением домой, – вот, опять Джейсона прошило яростью: какого чёрта он называет это место домом? Этого сосунка не было здесь, когда он хлопнув дверью вымелся из Мегатонны, удрал, будем честными, от Дика, от призраков прошлого, от теней родителей: отца, подавшегося в рейдеры, сторчавшейся не без помощи винта матери. Энергии в ней было на десятерых, это точно, да только её это не спасло, никого бы не спасло. И Джейсон спасти не смог.

В общем, что бы там Дик этому приблудному не наплёл, это не давало ему права считать, что он Джейсона знает. Особенно после стольких лет за пределами Мегатонны. Думать о том, откуда пришёл сам Тим, не хотелось.

Впрочем, уже к концу вечера мнение Джея переменилось.

Тим не докучал ему более, лишь улыбался ненавязчиво, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и судя по тому, как восторженно он смотрел на болтливых наёмников, оставшихся в городе на вечер, Джейсону стоило быть благодарным за эту ненавязчивость. Этим болтливым ублюдкам он практически в рот заглядывал.

После третьего бокала Джей поймал себя на странном желании привлечь внимание Дрейка, после пятого – на желании, чтобы тот смотрел так восторженно на него.

К шестому он едва притронулся, справедливо полагая, что голова ему нужна более или менее ясной. Один же из наёмников – Джейсон уже запомнил, что его зовут Боб, Бобби специально для Тима, хотя тот застенчиво улыбался и продолжал именовать его так же, как остальные – не оказался столь любезен сбавить обороты. После очередного «Повторить, Боб?» здоровяк ухватил Дрейка за узкое запястье и дёрнул на себя через стойку.

Джейсон поморщился и рефлекторно соскользнул с высокого стула – одним обманчиво мягким движением, не привлекая к себе внимания. Однако, судя по тому, как взгляд Тима метнулся к нему, стало ясно: для сосунка манёвр незамеченным не остался. Его собеседник, впрочем, был уже слишком пьян, чтобы уловить это короткое движение зрачков.

– Я же сказал, малыш, называй меня Бобби, – произнёс он, слегка глотая звуки.

Тим поморщился от дыхания в лицо, отдул чёлку, упавшую на глаза, и ласково, но с какими-то странными интонациями за обманчивой заботой пробормотал:

– У нас здесь политика равенства среди клиентов, приятель.

Пьяный «приятель» сжал массивные челюсти и стиснул хватку на бледной руке. Это должно было быть больно, и Джей – ну, Джейсон сам был готов придушить Дрейка несколько часов назад, но по отношению к нему Дика можно было бы сказать, что это стало бы внутрисемейными разборками.

Нет, серьёзно, он только что назвал этого паршивца своей семьёй?

Так или иначе, оставаться в стороне он не мог, так что сделал шаг вперёд, намереваясь заломить вторую руку «Бобби» за спину и приложить того лицом о барную стойку.

Тим это намерение считал и бросил жёстко, интонируя так, будто отдавал приказ, и это оказалось так неожиданно, что Джейсон послушно запнулся, останавливаясь:

– Нет, я разберусь сам.

– Разберёшься? – зашипел Джейсон. – Ты…

– Уходи, – не дал ему продолжить Тим, и это звучало так безапелляционно, что даже Тодд с его опытом самого разного рода разборок ощутил желание подчиниться.

Строго говоря, это было оскорбительно, так что пару раз стиснув кулаки, он развернулся и вымелся из бара, отправляясь прямиком к своему названному братцу.

***

– Это что вообще за нахрен было?!

Дик неспешно мешал ужин своим собакам. Джейсон не очень хотел знать, чем он их кормил, потому что выросли они в огромных монстров, пусть и добрых внутри, но на вид казалось, что зубы у них не намного меньше, чем у яо-гаев.

– Расслабься, он справлялся без твоей защиты весь последний год, будет справляться и дальше.

Джей перестал мерить комнату шагами и плюхнулся на диван, вытягивая ноги, почти доставая до противоположной стены. Дик не глядя перешагнул через них, чтобы достать из холодильника ещё одну плошку.

– Где вообще хозяин этой дыры? Почему он не следит за своими работниками?

Дик резко развернулся, чуть не выронив миску с требухой бармина и изумлённо уставился на него. По лицу, впрочем, было видно: едва сдержал смех.

– Ты это серьёзно?

Джейсон вопросительно вскинул бровь.

– Ты это серьёзно, – Грейсон всё же не смог подавить рвущийся наружу смех и коротко хохотнул. – Ты что, не понял? Это его бар, он и есть хозяин.

Глядя в обалдевшие глаза брата, Дик наконец рассмеялся, едва удерживая еду в руках.

– Ты не понял. Боже, Джей, тебе ещё многое предстоит узнать о Тиме.

Он отвернулся обратно к столу, высыпая содержимое мисок в небольшое ведёрко. Пока он перемешивал собачий ужин, Джейсон пытался переварить информацию, поданную скорее в формате угрозы, чем предупреждения, всё более убеждаясь в правоте Дика.

Узнать действительно предстояло многое.

***

Ночь Джейсон провёл на кушетке у Дика, а утром, отправившись к местному лекарю за антирадином, увидел Боба. Он был зол, как яо-гай, но, очевидно, и на четверть не был так опасен. Загипсованная рука болталась в повязке, да и рёбра его, судя по плотным бинтам на груди, помяли изрядно. В целом он выглядел как после хорошей взбучки, и Джейсон недоверчиво уставился на него, пытаясь понять, кто ещё мог вступиться вчера за Тима. Нагнавший его Грейсон промчался мимо, успев при этом похлопать его по плечу и прошептать:

– Чувак, внешность обманчива.

За Диком с лаем промчался Тит – самый огромный его пёс, по совместительству самый добрый и бестолковый. Пожалуй, малыш Дикки знал, о чём говорил.

Всю следующую неделю Джейсон приводил в порядок своё жилище, проверял водопровод, латал крышу, отмывал окна, докупал всё необходимое. На отдых времени не оставалось совсем, но ужинал он с братом, и к концу недели тот всё же задал вопрос, который повисал в воздухе во время каждого разговора:

– Шутки в сторону, Джей. Всё же, зачем ты здесь? Ты ведь наёмник, до меня доходили слухи. Чёрт, да о тебе по всей Столичной Пустоши болтают.

Джейсон беспечно пожал широкими плечами.

– Мне наскучило выбивать дурь из рейдеров.

– Джей.

Тодд помрачнел.

– Мы разобрались с лагерями. Гоняться по Пустоши за мелкими бандами… Неэффективно. К тому же, Рой и Кори… Справятся без меня. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

– Джей.

– Да что? – взорвался Джейсон. – Что ещё тебе нужно услышать?

– Ты нашёл своего отца?

Дик мог говорить очень мягко, когда хотел. Ещё он умел обходиться без клоунады и театральщины, и Джей на самом деле был благодарен ему за какое-никакое, но чувство такта, пожалуй.

– Можно сказать и так.

Грейсон молчал, но это было молчание, наполненное смыслом – и ожиданием.

Джейсон сдался.

– Он добрался до лагеря на руинах Денвера, а там, как я понял из визга их главного, мой дражайший папочка не удержал язык за зубами, и его прирезали. Вожак же и прирезал. Раньше, чем я покинул Мегатонну, Дик, – Джейсон перегнулся через стол и вкрадчиво продолжил: – И только попробуй сказать, что тебе жаль, клянусь, я сломаю тебе челюсть.

Дик примирительно поднял вверх раскрытые ладони:

– Понял, понял, не кипятись. Кстати, будешь чай? На чистой воде.

Джей пожал плечами:

– Шикуешь.

– Всё, что угодно, для любимого младшего брата, – проворковал Дик, поднимаясь со стула и проходя к шкафчикам. Доставая с верхней полки холщовый мешочек с бурой травой, он продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало: – И всё-таки, чем ты теперь займёшься?

– Ну. Ты помнишь, чем я хотел заниматься, пока не вырос?

– Я-то помню. А ты сам помнишь, Джей? – серьёзно спросил Грейсон.

Тот пожал плечами.

– Ну, знаешь. Теперь у меня просто куча времени, чтобы с этим разобраться.

Дик засмеялся, зажигая горелку.

***

Ровно через неделю, когда дом был пригоден для жизни, первичные связи восстановлены, и быт начал потихоньку возвращаться в нормальное русло, Джейсон снова сидел в баре Тима. У этого бара, как оказалось, названия не было, что, в принципе, вполне логично для единственного такого заведения на весь город. Тодд уже понял, что логика Дрейком ценится на вес золота.

Он и сам, в общем-то, был ценителем, просто его почему-то бесило то, что на вопрос Дика о планах на вечер он автоматически ответил: «Пойду к Тиму». Улыбка Грейсона тоже бесила.

Тим в тот вечер был нарасхват, так что Джейсон под его внимательным взглядом примостился на дальнем стуле и начал наблюдать. Если Дик сказал, что нужно многое узнать о нём, почему бы и не приступить прямо сейчас, в конце концов.

Глядя на то, как легко Дрейк находит общий язык с посетителями, как ловко поддерживает разговор – о них и том, что им интересно, всегда только о них и никогда о себе – Джей невольно проникся уважением. Сам он всегда лучше говорил на языке оружия, языке тела, может быть, и до сих пор удивлялся тому, как поладил с ним в своё время Дик, а позже Рой и Кори. Дик, впрочем, со всеми ладил и всем нравился, как бутылка квантовой ядер-колы, так что, возможно, будь он на месте Тима, дела в баре шли бы ещё лучше. А возможно, и нет. Дрейк действительно мастерски изображал интерес, в то время как Грейсон, вероятно, просто сиял бы. Ему не пришлось бы играть – но он не смог бы отводить внимание, в то время как Тим, в сущности, оставался слепым пятном – едва ли кто-то вспомнил бы его наутро.

Так, смазливый малолетний бармен за чисто вытертой стойкой.

Малолетним, он, впрочем, не был, Дик успел рассказать совсем немного: сирота, какими были теперь все они, выходец из Ривет-Сити. Воспитан Хоресом Пинкертоном, и здесь уже сам Джей просветил брата: он встречал этого отшельника, пока искал лагеря. Тим не рассказал Грейсону ни о том, что жители Ривет-Сити удивились бы, узнай они, что Хорес всё ещё живёт в отломанном носу корабля, ни о том, что старик сам помог когда-то превратить авианосец в поселение, вполне пригодное для жизни. Надёжное. Защищённое.

Вообще-то, Пинкертон был один, когда Джейсон нашёл его. Вообще-то, он не упоминал своего воспитанника. Вообще-то, у Тодда были все основания считать Тима лжецом и попробовать вытрясти из него правду.

Дик с улыбкой коснулся его локтя, успокаивая:

– Брось. Наверняка они просто защищали друг друга. К тому же, ты сказал, что Пинкертон хирург, роботехник и программист, а Тимми действительно хорошо разбирается в железках. И научил меня кое-чему. Штопать раненого под его же руководством – то ещё дельце, скажу я тебе.

Дик убрал руку и рассмеялся.

– К тому же, Тим в это время мог спать в соседнем чулане. А хотя нет, когда ты говоришь, был в Ривет-Сити, год назад? Значит, уже не мог, Тим здесь дольше. Но если бы ко мне пришёл какой-то здоровый лоб-наёмник, вряд ли я рассказал бы ему о своём младшем брате, неком Джейсоне Тодде, понимаешь?

Джей понимал.

Но доверия у него от этого не прибавилось.

 

Весь вечер Джейсон просто наблюдал, и хотя его восхищали и плавность движений Тима, и лёгкость, с которой он управлял словами, его дёргал колючий взгляд каждый раз, когда Дрейк смотрел на него. Словно он не понимал, что Джей делает тут – в его баре. Вероятно, Тим правда не понимал. Оставалось только гадать, что Дик наплёл ему.

Когда в очередной раз Дрейк склонился к полке за стойкой – клиенты наконец перестали идти потоком – Джейсон решил, что можно и обнаглеть, раз ему всё равно здесь очевидно не слишком рады. Он ухватился ладонями за край стойки и перегнулся через неё, глядя на россыпь расписок, бумаг и таблиц, на карту Пустошей, на разобранный пип-бой и на… Джей едва удержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть. У бледной, узкой кисти Тима лежал «ужасный» дробовик, Тодд сразу узнал его. Сложно не узнать легенду, даже если никогда её не видел. Очень хотелось знать, откуда у этого мальчишки оружие Улыбки Джека. Ещё сильнее захотелось отчего-то осведомиться, как у Джека сейчас со здоровьем. Очевидно, мальчишка был совсем не так прост, как хотел казаться.

Джей понял, что так и замер под настороженным взглядом Тима, который в свою очередь тоже застыл – даже пальцы с зажатым карандашом не двигались больше – и ждал реакции. Джейсон хотел пошутить о любовных письмах, перевести всё в шутку флиртующего клиента, чтобы не привлекать внимания остальных, но в это время дверь распахнулась, гулко ударившись о стену, и на пороге появился мрачный, как призрак Авраама Линкольна, Слэйд Уилсон.

– Где Грейсон?

– Я найду, подожди пару минут, – отозвался Тодд, с облегчением отстраняясь от стойки.

Цепкий взгляд, впрочем, преследовал его до тех пор, пока за спиной не закрылась дверь. По ощущениям, пожалуй, даже немного дольше.


	2. Глава 2

Слэйд ничего не сказал, поэтому, когда Дик и Джей подошли к воротам – возле них уже скопилась компания праздношатающихся и любопытных жителей Мегатонны (в основном Дети Атома, заинтересованные настолько, чтобы отклеиться от бомбы в луже отравленной радиацией воды) – зрелище их, мягко говоря, удивило. Флойд, их сторожевой снайпер, держал за шкирку мальчишку лет десяти. Тот вырывался и смотрел на них волком, но хватка у Лоутона была крепкая, а нервы – ещё крепче, так что шансы мальчика на побег бесконечно стремились к нулю. Тусклый свет уличных ламп позволил рассмотреть только острые черты лица и выпирающие скулы, тощую шею. Ребёнок явно был оголодавшим, но главное – совершенно точно он не был местным.

– И что это?

Волчонок злобно зыркнул на него, но промолчал. Заговорил Слэйд, обращаясь к Дику:

– Флойд увидел за стенами шевеление, я решил проверить, прежде чем он начнёт стрелять. А пока я обходил город, этот малёк пытался проскочить в ворота мимо Лоутона. Тот его схватил, конечно. Он не наш, сам видишь.

Дик кивнул и подошёл ближе, приседая перед чумазым пришельцем.

– Ты цел?

– Серьёзно, Грейсон? Он пытался пролезть в город, а ты спрашиваешь, цел ли он? Да Флойд мог и пристрелить его за такие выходки.

– Вот поэтому я и спрашиваю, всё ли в порядке, – не глядя бросил Дик. – Как тебя зовут? Ты умеешь говорить?

– Конечно, умею, _Грейсон_ , – тот улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, а мальчик гордо вздёрнул подбородок. – Я Дэмиен Уэйн.

– Отлично, Дэмиен. И как ты сюда попал? Выбросили из каравана, потому что твой характер оказался слишком тяжёл для вьючного брамина?

Мальчик разве что молнии взглядом не метал. В последний момент всё же прикусил язык и буркнул, ткнув пальцем в сторону Джейсона:

– Я вот за ним шёл.

Джей вскинул брови. Сначала Тим с дробовиком, теперь вот… Этот.

– Ты действительно его не заметил? – обернулся Дик.

Тодд пожал плечами:

– Ну, я его вижу впервые, а уж правда ли он за мной шёл, верь или не верь.

Дик повернулся обратно.

– И ты что, неделю пробыл снаружи? Ты чем питался вообще, как тебя звери не загрызли?

– Обижаешь, Грейсон, животные не подойдут сюда ближе, чем на две мили, – фыркнул Флойд, перехватывая Дэмиена половчее. Тот тоже, кажется, хотел возмутиться, наверняка сообщить, какой он крутой и как может постоять за себя, но его собственный желудок предательски оборвал нерождённую тираду громким урчанием.

– Так, я понял.

– Что делать будем, Дик?

Джейсон тонко улыбнулся: пока его не было, братец, кажется, стал неофициальным главой городка, не иначе, раз Слэйд спрашивал его мнения.

– Мальчик остаётся.

– И где он будет жить? – холодно поинтересовался Флойд. – Кто будет его кормить?

– Жить он будет у меня, а с пропитанием без тебя разберёмся – огрызнулся Дик, протягивая руку, чтобы взять Дэмиена за плечо.

Лоутон неохотно отпустил его и обернулся, чтобы запереть ворота окончательно.

Всю дорогу до дома Дика Дэмиен молчал.

Джейсон шагал за ними, разглядывая мальчишку и гадая, сколько дней тот крался следом, как далеко держался.

По всему выходило, что Уэйн шёл за ним не меньше двух с половиной недель.

«Способный малый», – подумал Джей, закрывая дверь в дом и проходя в крохотную кухню.

Дик молчал, а Джейсон следовал за ним безмолвной тенью, и это казалось таким привычным, таким знакомым: чувствовать себя равным, но держаться чуть поодаль. Дик зарылся в кладовку, а потом под голодным взглядом Дэмиена разогрел для него остатки ужина.

Мальчик ожидаемо ел жадно, почти не жуя, едва не давясь, и сердце Джейсона болезненно сжалось: он лучше прочих знал, каково это – обгладывающий рёбра многодневный голод. Теперь он едва ли мог остаться голодным: охота, работа, грубая сила – полный набор добытчика, но Джей прекрасно помнил себя маленьким и тощим, пожалуй, даже меньше, чем этот дикарь. Джейсон улыбнулся, несмотря на сосущее чувство от покрытых пылью воспоминаний – тогда отец ещё только покинул город, отправляясь на вольные рейдерские хлеба (сбегая от семьи и ответственности, откровенно говоря), а мать совсем опустила руки, и спасибо, хотя бы не подалась в Церковь, не полюбила бомбу. Зато полюбила винт. Дик же и сейчас, и тогда не мог пройти мимо голодных детей. Так они и подружились. Вернее, Грейсон приручил его, удивительным образом покровительствуя, но не унижая. Так, пожалуй, умел только он.

Неудивительно, что даже Слэйд признал его главным, пожалуй что.

Когда Дэмиен доел и тоскливо посмотрел на пустую миску, Дик забрал её и наконец заговорил:

– Я покормлю тебя ещё через несколько часов, если тебе не станет плохо и не стошнит. Так сколько точно дней ты не ел?

Уэйн в очередной раз облизнулся и ответил, причём первое слово произнёс каким-то странным голосом, будто прежде никогда его не использовал и сам теперь удивлялся:

– Спасибо. Четыре дня… У меня были запасы, но они кончились.

– Почему ты не показался мне и не попросился в город? – спросил подпирающий стену Джей.

– А ты бы меня взял с собой? – совсем не-детски понимающе улыбнулся Дэмиен.

Джейсон промолчал.

– Вот поэтому и не показался. Я знаю, кто ты.

Дик заметил, как нахмурился Джей, и не дал ему ответить:

– Ну, вообще-то ты мог просто прийти днём, когда пускают всех мирных жителей Пустоши. К тому же, у тебя было больше шансов словить пулю уже внутри, если бы ты смог проскользнуть. Думаю, тебе стоит поблагодарить Флойда.

Если Дэмиен и смутился, то едва подал вид.

– Не, не стоит. Он, кажется, разозлился, и он точно ещё вам об этом скажет.

– А парень смекалистый, – улыбнулся Джей, но тут же помрачнел. – Ладно, ближе к делу. Откуда ты и сколько за мной шёл?

– Меня выгнали из Литл-Лэмплайта.

– Тебя **что**?! – Дик крайне редко выглядел настолько удивлённым.

Дэмиен сразу съёжился, опуская взгляд, и стал похож на испуганного дикобраза – встрёпанный, колючий и готовый защищаться.

– И почему тебя выгнали?

– А ты что, сам не видишь? – вклинился Джейсон. – Он же дикий совсем. Я таких за версту чую, рейдерское отродье, смотри, как бы во сне тебя не прирезал.

– Я не прирежу! – вскинулся Дэмиен, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Его собственные странно блестели. Уже совсем тихо он продолжил: – Я от своих убежал. Не хочу быть рейдером.

Джей смотрел скептически, и Дик, кажется, тоже сомневался.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у нас тут мирные взрослые уходят туда, где нет правил, а ребёнок от свободы сбежал в города?

– Это не свобода, – глухо ответил мальчишка, снова опуская взгляд. – Это бойня. Мне через год полагается брать оружие и убивать мирных.

– Хочешь сказать, тебе было бы впервой? – не удержался от едкого сомнения Джейсон.

Дэмиен опустил голову ещё ниже, и за рёбрами опять кольнуло.

– Одно дело, когда на нас нападают, другое… Так, – он помолчал. – И мне не понравилось!

Он снова с вызовом вскинул голову, и в это время дверь распахнулась. Тим вошёл стремительно, сбрасывая с плеч куртку на ходу, и замер посреди кухни, взлохмачивая свободной рукой и без того непослушно торчащие волосы.

– Привет, Дик! – радостно воскликнул он. Наткнулся взглядом на Джейсона, и его сияющая улыбка слегка померкла, но не исчезла окончательно: – О. Джей. Мы не прощались, я помню, – наконец он заметил их нежданного гостя. – И тебе привет, маленький друг, – он сделал пару коротких шагов и запустил пальцы в чёрные волосы Дэмиена, чтобы ласково потрепать по голове, но в следующую секунду тот извернулся и впился в его ладонь зубами – так неожиданно, что Тим даже вздрогнуть не успел.

Воцарилась мёртвая тишина.

Над разыгравшейся мизансценой тускло мерцала старая лампочка.

Дэмиен, кажется, был в ужасе, в то время как Джейсон размышлял о том, насколько склонен убивать мирных Дрейк, а Дик просто переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

Несколько секунд они стояли, замерев, пока перепуганный мальчишка не издал странный звук – полувсхлип-полуписк. Дик, видимо, воспринял это, как разрешение, и захохотал в голос, сгибаясь и упираясь ладонями в колени. Дэмиен зажмурился, и Тим аккуратно вынул руку из его зубов, мимолётно оглаживая челюсть.

– Окей, я всё понял. Ты всё-таки решил, что твои собаки слишком добрые, и решил завести себе сторожевого ребёнка.

Дик никак не мог просмеяться. Когда ему удалось хотя бы немного восстановить дыхание, он ответил:

– Дэмиен, это Тим, не надо его кусать, потому что он теперь твоя семья. Не только он, но, знаешь, мы в Мегатонне вообще обычно не пытаемся покусать за ласку. Даже если всё ещё голодны. Тим, этого зубастика зовут Дэмиен Уэйн. Его выгнали из Литл-Лэмплайта, а ещё он тащился оттуда за Джейсоном и неделю прятался рядом с нашим городом, так что, думаю, общий язык вы найдёте.

Джейсон заинтересованно вслушался, но Тим только усмехнулся:

– Дай угадаю, он пытался загрызть президента? И почему он не заходил в город?

– Он рейдерский, – на этой фразе глаза Дрейка вспыхнули нехорошим огнём, и Джейсон запоздало понял, что у них обоих, кажется, есть схожие счёты к этому преступному отребью. Тем не менее, Тимоти промолчал. – И его Флойд сегодня ночью поймал.

– Флойд?

– Ну, Слэйд не дал ему стрелять, а потом пацан просто рядом с Лоутоном оказался, как я понял.

Джейсон отклеился от стены и прошёл к кладовке, чтобы достать воды. Тим проводил его задумчивым взглядом и опустился на стул. Побарабанил пальцами по крышке стола, посмотрел на мальчика задумчиво. Перевёл взгляд на Дика.

– Ну, что, у нас новый челлендж: воспитай из детёныша яо-гая человека? Андроид, которому мы чистили память в Ривет-Сити, и то выглядел более человечным, когда к нам попал.

Дэмиен снова надулся, хотя, кажется, у него просто было такое лицо, которое даже четырёхдневный голод и выступающие скулы не смогли пока сделать узким. Джейсон вернулся с двумя бутылками в руках, ногой толкнув дверь кладовки.

– Какой андроид? – подозрительно спросил он.

– Шериф Харкнесс… – рассеянно ответил Тим, в то время как Джей едва не выронил бутылки. Дрейк сморгнул свою задумчивость и хищно уставился на него. – А что, ты его знаешь?

– Харкнесса? Он был первым, кто встретил меня в городе заклёпок.

– Надеюсь, ты с ним не ссорился, – криво, как-то половинчато улыбнулся Тим, но и эта улыбка почти сразу исчезла: – Не говори ему, что он синт. Ему так безопаснее.

– И с чего я должен тебе верить?

Дрейк пожал плечами:

– С того, что ты не станешь рисковать жизнью хорошего человека, даже если он не человек. На Харкнесса охотятся его создатели. К тому же, он сам попросил очистить его чип.

– И зачем ему это понадобилось, а? – резко спросил Джейсон.

Тим задумчиво посмотрел на него, при этом будто не видя, и склонил голову к плечу, тихо спрашивая:

– А ты никогда не хотел забыть, кто ты такой?

Ответить Тодду было нечего.

Дик не дал тишине установить свой диктат и хлопнул в ладоши.

– Так. Джейсон, Тим, вы по домам. Дэмиен, ты – умываться и спать, хотя бы пару часов перед тем, как снова есть. Завтра я тебя постригу.

– Смотри, как бы он тебе ножницы в печень не воткнул, – мрачно заметил Джей.

– Или не вынул её ночью – голыми руками, – поддакнул Тим.

Они переглянулись и неожиданно улыбнулись друг другу, будто простой вопрос, заданный Дрейком раньше, протянул между ними первое подобие верёвочного моста – тонкую нить, способную помочь в прокладке надёжной опоры.

– Спелись, ты погляди на них, – довольно протянул Дик. – Не бойтесь, хуже бешеного брамина он вряд ли окажется. Будет жить у каждого из нас по очереди. Тим, ты его научишь читать и писать, Джейсон, ты его будешь тренировать, а я – учить работать.

Джей хотел было возразить, но Тим не спорил, так что ему стало немного неловко сопротивляться. Неловко. Джейсону. Он бы засмеялся сам, но тут Дэмиен подал голос:

– Я умею и читать, и писать.

– О, малыш, Тимми всё равно найдёт, что вложить в твою маленькую горячую голову.

Тодд невольно ухмыльнулся. Ученик Пинкертона? Пожалуй, что да.

На улицу они с Тимом вышли вместе, и прошли бок о бок в тишине ещё пару кварталов, обходя фонящую бомбу, прежде чем Дрейк свернул к своему бару, над которым и жил, перед этим протянув Джейсону ладонь для рукопожатия. Тот еле удержался от того, чтобы поднять кисть на уровень глаз и поискать следы зубов.

Уже пройдя метров пять, Джей остановился и обернулся, выкрикивая:

– Эй, а ты вроде не такая заносчивая задница, какой хочешь казаться!

Тим молча и не оглядываясь вскинул кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

Джейсон смеялся, как умалишённый.

***

Кровь просачивалась между пальцами, под ладонью хлюпало, края раны расходились, будто приветливо приглашая раздвинуть их пошире и запустить руку внутрь, стиснуть склизкую печень, сдавить её, выдрать. Кожа горела – быстрая кровопотеря и ужас, первобытный ужас, которого Тим попросту не знал прежде; и бормотание Вдовца – раскалённое дыхание на выцветающей коже.

Тим всегда думал, что не боится смерти.

Тим всегда ошибался, потому что близкое с ней знакомство состоялось в ту ночь впервые.

Тим проснулся.

Шрам пульсировал несуществующей болью, и он скривился, распахивая глаза и пялясь в потолок. Рассветное солнце прокрадывалось сквозь пыльные занавески – ещё спать бы и спать, но кошмары снова диктовали свои условия. Тим откинул край одеяла и опустил босые ступни на холодный пол.

Хотелось курить.

Он натянул брюки, не потрудившись даже застегнуть их, и прошёл к ящикам, доставая помятую пачку. Сигареты были на вес золота в мире, где уже два века не рос табак. Как и чай, но чай почему-то всё же не стал такой редкостью. В мире вообще не осталось зелени – сплошь жухлая трава, пища браминов, да ядовитая картошка. Плюс-минус сомнительной съедобности корешки.

Тим с наслаждением затянулся, распахивая окно, отвлекаясь мыслями о том, как выглядел мир двести лет назад – в день, когда ядерные бомбы вгрызлись в плоть планеты.

Их поколению не досталось даже снимков в уцелевших терминалах, только картинки в книгах с полуистлевшими страницами. Он собирал всё, что попадалось ему на пути: от «Торговца из Джанктауна» до терапевтического журнала округа Колумбия, но всё это была литература конца света. Что касалось довоенных книг – найти сохранившиеся было ещё труднее, чем табак.

Тридогнайт в своих передачах то и дело трепался о зелёной роще, полной деревьев и цветов, оазисе на севере Столичной Пустоши.

В эту сказку отчаянно хотелось верить.

Просто каждому из них нужно было верить хоть во что-то.


	3. Глава 3

В те дни, когда Тиму снились кошмары, всё шло наперекосяк. Никакой мистики, да и переживаний особенных давно уже не было: выцвели, совсем как шрам, пересекающий его живот.

В мире после конца света не было места сантиментам.

Ты выжил, а значит, ты счастливчик.

Наперекосяк всё шло, потому что уснуть после такого пробуждения уже не удавалось, и тормозить уставший Тим начинал задолго до закрытия бара. Сегодня как назло за стойкой сидел Джейсон; зато ему помогал Дэмиен, старательно протирающий бокалы и столики. В нём теперь сложно было узнать того голодного диковатого пацана, которого Флойд изловил три года назад – выдавал, пожалуй, только взгляд.

Из-под закатанных рукавов Джейсона выглядывали узоры – они вились, укрывая мелкие и крупные шрамы, сплетались между собой, вязью протягиваясь от костяшек пальцев – и Тим точно знал, что они идут по крайней мере до плеч.

Обустроившись заново в родном городе, он и правда занялся тем, чем с детства хотел – вдоволь поупражнявшись на Дике. Татуировщиков на Столичной Пустоши было всего два, а люди хотели украсить себя хотя бы так.

Ещё больше люди хотели спрятать шрамы. На этом Джей и сосредоточился: множество рисунков, прячущих и скрадывающих отметины прошлого.

Тим неосознанно коснулся живота под тонкой, но плотной рубашкой, засмотревшись. Он не заметил тяжёлого взгляда Джейсона, никогда, кажется, не замечал – ну, или просто игнорировал. Это вообще было похоже на него: просто не реагировать на то, что ему не интересно. Наверное, он только Дэмиену отвечал всегда, и то лишь в силу какой-то своей извращённой заботы о младшем.

Тот как раз что-то тихо спросил у Тима, отвлекая от созерцания предплечий Джея. Тим отвернулся и так же вполголоса ответил ему. Дэмиен кивнул и скрылся за дверью позади. К стойке тут же подошёл очередной посетитель, и Тим просиял.

Джейсон очень хорошо помнил момент, когда уловил наконец разницу между этой торгашеской улыбочкой – зверски обаятельной, бесспорно, и почти незаметно пластиковой – и его искренней, чуть усталой, запрятанной в уголках губ. На фоне последней все ужимки теперь казались фальшивыми, но даже для завсегдатаев бара этот маленький обман оставался тайным, так что Натан радостно клюнул и налёг на стойку грудью, склоняясь к Тиму. Джей поморщился: ему никогда не нравился подход Дрейка к ведению бизнеса. Не то чтобы они были так уж близки, но всё-таки стали за это время чуть ближе к тому, что принято называть «семьёй». Дик умел создавать это ощущение нужности у всех них. Так что Джейсон, пожалуй, волновался за Тима, хотя тот давным-давно показал ему наглядно, что может постоять за себя сам.

К тому же, он знал, что Тима и этих людей всегда разделяет стойка – во всех смыслах. Ну, или ему очень хотелось думать, что он знает.

Когда Натан наконец отошёл, взгляд Тима почти сразу стал рассеян и задумчив. Джейсон не удержался от комментария и пробормотал в стакан, покачивая им, созидая в нём бурю из остатков виски:

– Хоть бы раз ты с таким восторгом посмотрел на мою работу.

Выпил одним глотком. Он знал, насколько хорош в своём деле, но Дрейк ведь и в этом использовал свой навык игнорирования, хотя даже мрачный и желающий казаться взрослым и серьёзным Дэмиен скакал вокруг него, пока он выписывал полотна на чужих телах.

Взгляд Тима остался задумчивым, но теперь с какой-то снайперской точностью уставился на Джейсона. Он пожал плечами, небрежно – если бы не годы бок о бок, не заметил бы нотку напряжения в голосе – интересуясь:

– Будет ли достаточным для твоего тщеславия выражением восторга подставиться под иглы?

Джей своим ушам предсказуемо не поверил и глупо заморгал. Дрейк, эта белая кость, отливающая синевой чистая кожа – отличная кожа для татуировок, к слову – и хочет стать его холстом?

Тот насмешливо следил за выражением его лица, пока не подошли очередные клиенты.

Джейсон так и не нашёлся, что ответить, даже когда последние люди покинули зал – а Тодд привык уже оставаться до закрытия, помогать переворачивать стулья, часто вместе с Дэмиеном – тот сновал между Диком и ими двумя, пытаясь всем помочь, отблагодарить за то, что приняли его, когда даже другие дети отказались это делать.

Он знал, что Джейсон убивал таких как он – но Дэмиен вырастал уже не рейдером. Помощи от него поначалу было как от котёнка, но со временем он стал такой привычной деталью, константой их размеренной жизни, что без него она уже не представлялась.

Заперев дверь, Тим пересёк зал, останавливаясь перед Джеем, покачиваясь при этом с носка на пятку. Он так устал.

Тим заплетающимися пальцами – видит бог, он мог бы делать всё чётко и быстро, но показать усталость или слабость – это способ показать доверие по Тиму Дрейку, и Джейсон был за это благодарен – расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, затем ремень и брюки, немного, всего на пару сантиметров приспуская их, открывая уродливый шрам, тянущийся от левых ложных рёбер наискось, заканчивающийся уже под бельём.

Штопали давно – белая жатая кожа, зашивали старательно, но неумело – кривой, то узкий, то расширяющийся, он выглядел так, будто Тима хотели как минимум выпотрошить живьём, как максимум – разрезать пополам. Джей успел ужаснуться, понимая, что ещё немного – и кто бы его там ни резал, он добрался бы до паховой артерии. Вообще-то, ужас был неприятно смешан с удивлением: как Тим вообще ухитрился выжить, когда _не должен был_? Джейсон разозлился сам на себя за эту мысль и тряхнул головой, упрямо поджимая губы и соскальзывая со стула.

Он молча – к чему вопросы после такого очевидного разрешения – коснулся начала рубца под рёбрами, профессиональными, почти врачебно-чуткими жестами прощупывая глубину, плотность, структуру. Глядя вниз, на то, как от его касаний остаются ещё более белые следы на коже, Тодд спросил:

– Чего ты хочешь?

На секунду показалось, что в этих словах больше, чем вопрос о рисунке. Тим, кажется, тоже так решил, иначе объяснить его ответ было нельзя. Он пожал плечами – полы рубашки чуть приподнялись, с одной стороны задевая руку Джейсона, щекоча уголком, и едко улыбнулся, возвращая недосказанность:

– А чего хочешь _ты_? – помолчав, добавил: – Я даю своё согласие.

Джейсон кивнул, подхватывая пальцами его брюки и подтягивая их на место. Каким-то чудом не касаясь Тима, он подцепил пальцами собачку и застегнул сперва молнию, потом пуговицу, а затем и ремень, наслаждаясь кратким мигом, когда у того было _почти_ беспомощное и _почти_ удивлённое лицо.

– Хорошо, – ответил Джей, отстраняясь и начиная привычно переворачивать стулья.

***

– Нет, малыш, на этой неделе я провожу вечера только с карандашами и бумагой, без зрителей, – ухмыльнулся Джейсон, придерживая Дэмиена за плечо и запирая за собой дверь.

Всю дорогу до дома Дика тот обиженно сопел, но ещё раньше, чем они дошли, навстречу им с громким лаем вылетел Тит, почти сбивая Дэмиена с ног. Тот засмеялся, сразу теряя всё своё напускное недовольство. В сущности, он оставался ещё ребёнком, больше, чем сверстники, возможно, будто пытался отыграться за то, что родился в рейдерском лагере. Джейсон догадывался, что Дэмиен был роднёй вожаку, а это значило, что детства у того не было совсем. Дик появился на пороге и подпер плечом косяк.

– Я тебя предупреждал, Джей у нас глубокая, тонко чувствующая натура, а ты мешаешь творчес…

– Иди в жопу, – беззлобно бросил Тодд, отодвигая Дика в сторону и проходя внутрь.

Дэмиен промчался через дом наперегонки с Титом, выбегая на задний двор, отделяющий дом от загона с браминами. Во дворе некуда было посмотреть, чтобы не уткнуться взглядом в конуру, зато за щенками, которых выводил Дик, приезжали со всей Пустоши. Тем и жил. Ну, и разведением браминов, само собой. Грейсон вообще отлично ладил с животными, даже с дикими – и Дэмиен был отличным тому примером. Дик усмехнулся, закрывая за ним дверь, чтобы хоть немного приглушить собачий лай: с приходом Уэйна свора Дика превращалась в форменный сумасшедший дом, все прыгали, радовались и шумели.

Не то чтобы он был против, но хотелось поговорить, не перекрикивая зверьё.

Тим когда-то поколдовал над системой охлаждения, и теперь температура в кладовке Грейсона не поднималась выше пары градусов, так что за холодным пивом теперь можно было ходить не только в бар. Дик достал пару бутылок, Джейсон взмахом ладони отказался от стакана, и какое-то время они сидели в тишине, делая редкие глотки.

Дик не спешил начинать разговор: он всегда тонко улавливал настроение собеседника и прекрасно понимал, что сейчас ему нужно подождать. В конце концов, Джей сразу взял с места в карьер и задал мучавший его вопрос:

– Что случилось с Тимом?

Просто потому что Дик не мог не знать, как не мог не понять, о чём его спрашивают. Тот пожал плечами и ответил так же прямо:

– Рейдеры.

Джейсон уставился поверх его плеча на дверь, за которой по-прежнему раздавались радостные возгласы, команды и лай. Был ли на Пустоши хоть кто-то, кому рейдеры не успели причинить вреда? Дик тем временем продолжил в непривычно сухой и скупой манере:

– Он как раз был недалеко от города, шёл из Ривет-Сити в Мегатонну. А я пошёл вечером искать отбившегося от остальных брамина. И нашёл Тима. Услышал звук, как будто раненое животное дышит, веришь, нет, я сперва не понял, что это человек. Он ещё чуть ниже был, чем сейчас, тонкий совсем, сам знаешь, в городе заклёпок с припасами не очень, я его в город оттащил, мы его зашили. Дуглас хоть и хороший парень, но не хирург, – Грейсон снова пожал плечами, – так что хорошо, что Тим смог как-то объяснить нам, как лучше штопать. А рейдеры эти ушли недалеко, ты представляешь, они его почти под стенами резали, просто для удовольствия, взять-то у него нечего было. Так близко к городу – в общем, Флойд это воспринял как личное оскорбление, так что они и недели не прожили.

Джей понял, что всё это время задумчиво и коротко кивал в ответ на каждое предложение, так что он тряхнул головой и сделал ещё глоток. Пиво совсем утратило вкус, и даже холод уже не ощущался приятным. Ладонь чуть онемела и стала влажной от бутылки. Джейсон отнял её, растирая капли пальцами. Дик спросил, возвращаясь к прежней непринуждённо-лёгкой манере:

– И почему ты его самого не спросил? Если ты видел шрам, значит, ты уже типа допущен в приватную зону и всё такое.

О, ну спасибо, что хотя бы без намёков, с него бы сталось. Теперь была очередь Джея пожимать плечами. Он действительно не знал, почему с вопросами пошёл к Дику.

Наверное, так было проще.

Наверное, так **казалось** проще.

Дверь распахнулась и в кухню ворвался Дэмиен с пузатым большеголовым щенком – Голиаф, Дик назвал его Голиафом и отдал на воспитание лично мальчику, точно – в руках. Пёс экстатически повизгивал и пытался облизать лицо Дэмиена, кажется, от уха до уха.

– Покажи Грейсону эскиз, покажи!

Дик вскинул бровь:

– Ах вот оно что, – он ослепительно улыбнулся.

Время тактичности закончилось, и прежде, чем Дик успел отпустить очередную неоднозначную шутку, которые в присутствии Тима и Джейсона из него так и сыпались, Тодд пнул его в лодыжку. Этот засранец не повёл и бровью, только заулыбался ещё паскудней и отсалютовал ему бутылкой.

Видит бог, Джейсон любил свою семью, но это не отменяло её невыносимости.

Он догадывался, впрочем, что и сам был тем ещё подарком судьбы.

***

В своё время у Джейсона ушёл не один, не два и даже не десяток увлекательных вечеров на то, чтобы собрать роторную машинку из барахла, которое он находил в разных городах, чтобы научиться мешать подходящие краски и выгнать подобие вазелина. Бить оказалось гораздо проще, чем готовиться к этому – что, впрочем, справедливо не только для татуировок.

Так что в нужный вечер он не знал, чем занять себя в ожидании: проверил машинку, простерилизовал иглы – как мог, но это «как мог» было гораздо чище, чем большая часть вмешательств, с которыми им приходилось иметь дело каждый день. Стук в дверь раздался, когда Джей в очередной раз придирчиво разглядывал эскиз. В дверь Дика Тим никогда не стучал, а у Тодда бывал так редко, что он, наверное, мог бы пересчитать его визиты по пальцам одной руки. Джейсон отложил листы бумаги рисунком вниз и прошёл к двери, распахивая её.

Тим выглядел безмятежно-спокойным, но он выглядел так всегда, а от взгляда Джейсона не укрылась скованность и излишняя плавность движений, когда тот, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошёл.

Тодд так и не придумал, что сказать, так что просто указал рукой на кушетку, и Тим также молча встал возле неё, раздеваясь. Педантично он снял с себя всё, оставаясь в белье, и легко подтянулся, усаживаясь на укрытую плёнкой поверхность. Всё это время Джей смотрел на него, не отрываясь, одновременно с тем протирая перчатки спиртом.

Наконец Тим заговорил, нервно дёргая плечом и не замечая того:

– Не покажешь мне эскиз?

– Ты мне доверяешь?

Дрейк улыбнулся и немного расслабился. Джейсон продолжил:

– Бить буду за один сеанс. Выдержишь пять часов?

Тим насмешливо вскинул бровь, укладываясь. Приблизившись, Джей получил возможность разглядеть шрам под ярким светом: вблизи он увидел, что дела обстояли ещё хуже, чем он решил поначалу. Очевидно, мальчик Тимоти очень хотел жить. Ну, или очень не хотел умирать.

Не так уж важно.

Джей провёл проспиртованной тканью по шраму, чувствуя, как Тим вздрогнул от холода испаряющейся влаги, и заметил:

– Да ты подготовился.

В ответ послышался смешок:

– Я рос у хирурга, забыл? Я умею пользоваться бритвой. 

– Я всё помню, – отозвался Джей, поворачивая голову. – Готов?

Тим просто кивнул в ответ.


	4. Глава 4

Нет, Тим вполне осознавал, на что шёл, поэтому лёгкая паника, когда игла вгрызлась в кожу там, где её уже резали, не стала неожиданностью. Он стиснул зубы, заставляя себя не смотреть вниз. Накануне ему опять снились кошмары, опять Вдовец бормотал в самое ухо проклятия и обещания, медленно, почти любовно поводя лезвием внутри. Ни тогда, наяву, ни теперь во сне он не мог кричать, пытался, да, но изо рта не выходило ни звука, ни звука, пока чужие руки не отталкивали его, заставляя соскользнуть с горячей от жара его тела стали и упасть на стылую перед рассветом землю.

Годы назад он смотрел на розовеющее небо, ожидая смерти, пока простор Пустоши не заслонили тяжёлые ботинки, а чьи-то руки – руки Дика, хотя имени его он тогда не знал – не подхватили его легко, словно пустую куклу. Он правда был почти пустой, жизнь уже едва теплилась в нём.

Сны всегда заканчивались раньше, они заканчивались с последними словами Вдовца – уже не с обещанием, а со словами благодарности.

«Спасибо за участие в игре».

Тим никогда не соглашался с ним играть.

Проваливаясь в воспоминания, от которых так хотелось избавиться, Тим усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на чём-то другом. Он распахнул глаза и уставился на стены, увешанные эскизами Джейсона. Вокруг не было пустого места, мелкие и большие, простые и сложные рисунки пестрели яркими красками. В основном там были довоенные животные (каких-то даже Тим не узнавал) и птицы (большинство из них он и вовсе никогда не видел). Тим задержался взглядом на красногрудой птичке, и Джей, покосившись, сообщил:

– Это для Дэмиена. Когда он подрастёт.

Тим не ответил, продолжая смотреть на диковинных зверей. Он догадывался, что те, к которым они привыкли в своей жизни, двести лет назад считались бы уродливыми, искорёженными, как всё незнакомое и чуждое. Ему довоенная живность, впрочем, совсем не казалась страшной. Хотя, возможно, это просто Джейсон рисовал их не такими отталкивающими.

Тодд начал от рёбер, постепенно опускаясь по гладко выбритому животу к выпирающей косточке над бельём, и чем ниже он бил, тем сильнее была боль. Тим закусил губу и всё же бросил вниз беглый взгляд.

И замер.

Крови было немного, но сам ракурс, цвет и алая влага вкупе с болью – он и не пытался вглядеться, потому что перед глазами сразу поплыло. Он спокойно реагировал на кровь, но это было просто слишком. Это было чересчур.

Джейсон же очевидно почувствовал, как под его пальцами, натягивающими кожу, Тим напрягся ещё сильнее, коротко глянул на его побледневшие губы и взял ткань, стирая излишки краски и проступающую на уже набитом контуре кровь. Он делал это почти нежно, пожалуй, ещё аккуратнее, чем обычно.

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Тиму хотелось огрызнуться, защититься от сочувствия в его голосе, но вместо этого внезапно – ну, да – он заговорил и уже не смог остановиться.

Лучше бы он трепался о пластической хирургии андроидов, чем о детстве.

Но говорил он именно о нём.

Тим рассказывал о Риджфилде, далёком тихом городе, который и после войны нашли лишь спустя сотню лет, о родителях и о других военных, с которыми он рос, о суровом, но добром Арканзасе, который учил его работать со взрывчаткой – его одного из всех мальчишек в городе; о том, как у него появились первые мозоли на пальцах от скручивания тонких проводков, о муштре, которая была одинакова для всех.

О том, как всё, чему его учили, оказалось бесполезным, когда в город пришли работорговцы Бумеранга. О том, как только ему, его родителям и Арканзасу удалось сбежать. О том, как Арканзас поклялся отомстить и заминировал опустевший Риджфилд, а потом заманил туда работорговцев, отстреливая их из снайперской винтовки, как дети расстреливали радтараканов из пневматики. О том, как Дрейки не вернулись в Риджифлд, а само название стёрлось из памяти людей. О том, как там остались лишь минное поле и отшельник-снайпер.

Он говорил о путешествии в Ривет-Сити, которое было грустным – потому что они покинули дом, но было и счастливым – потому что они покинули его вместе.

Он рассказывал о взрослении на корабле, который никогда уже не поплывёт. О том, как мать умирала от радиации, а отец искал Пинкертона, не веря, что тот покинул город заклёпок навсегда. О том, как он провалился на нижнюю палубу, прямо в гнездо болотников. О том, как после смерти матери Тим сам искал Хореса – и нашёл.

О том, как учился у него всему, чему тот готов был его научить: роботехнике и программированию, медицине и хирургии.

О том, как покинул Ривет-Сити, ни с кем не попрощавшись.

О том, как отправился в Мегатонну – шутя, что его по-прежнему тянет к бомбам, совсем как в детстве.

О Вдовце Тим не сказал ни слова, но когда открыл глаза, замолкая, то понял по взгляду Джейсона, что тот всё знает и так – а значит, теперь знает о нём всё.

Тишина оказалась удивительно спокойной.

В этой тишине Джейсон закончил работу – и Тим даже под прицелом Флойда не смог бы сказать, сколько прошло часов – и теперь осторожно стирал всё выступающую кровь, ожидая, пока она остановится. Когда капли почти перестали выступать, он всё теми же почти врачебными осторожными жестами растёр по коже масло и поднялся, протягивая Тиму ладонь. Тот ухватился за неё, не успевая задуматься, и опустил ноги на пол, оставаясь сидеть и чуть морщась от того, как саднило кожу. Эта боль была уже только следом, отголоском, обещающим очень скоро исчезнуть совсем, забирая с собой даже воспоминание о шраме.

Тим сгрёб брюки и легко скользнул в них, не застёгивая, поднялся на ноги и пошёл за Джейсоном к большому зеркалу. Тот подтолкнул его в поясницу, и на непослушных от долгой неподвижности ногах Тим слегка качнулся, но устоял, а Джей остался позади, опуская ладони на его бока и придерживая. Не было никаких других точек соприкосновения, но этих оказалось достаточно, чтобы обрести устойчивость в мире.

Джейсон не смотрел на результат, он смотрел только в глаза отражению Тима, ожидая реакции.

Тим был в восторге.

Боже, в каком он был восторге.

Он улыбался так, как не улыбался уже много лет, молчал, но практически светился, чуть поворачиваясь под светом ламп, но не стряхивая чужие руки. Намасленный, рисунок казался ещё ярче, ещё живее.

От шрама.

На осталось.

Ни следа.

– Что это? – задумчиво спросил Тим.

– Дафна мезереум. Волчеягодник смертельный.

Дрейк не переставал улыбаться. На ветке, усыпанной ягодами и листьями, проступило ещё несколько капель крови, но это было уже не важно.

– Я читал о нём. Почему ягоды?

– А говоришь, читал. В ягодах самый жгучий сок.

Тим закатил глаза.

– Настолько дешёвый символизм?

– О, смотрите, кто к нам вернулся.

Джейсон убрал руки и скрестил их на груди. Тим смеялся.

***

Следующим вечером посетителей почти не было, так что Тим закрыл бар пораньше, и они с Джейсоном отправились к Дику. Дэмиен определённо поставил перед собой цель свести остальных с ума. Пока Джейсон посмеивался в бокал, он прыгал вокруг Тима и требовал показать ему татуировку – снова и снова. Дрейк скорбно задирал рубашку, а Дэмиен трогал ветку, уже покрывающуюся цветной корочкой и заживающую.  
– Круто! Это так круто, Дрейк! А когда мне уже можно будет?

– Потерпи ещё пару лет, птичка, – улыбнулся Дик. – Ты у нас последний не меченый в гнезде.

– Это не делает меня лучше, это делает меня другим, – загрустил Дэмиен.

– Радуйся, малыш, в нашем случае это скорее преимущество, – уронил Джейсон.

На заднем дворе залаяли собаки, а через минуту дверь распахнулась. В дом влетел Слэйд, а у Тима появилось неприятное дежа вю. В руках у Слэйда была рация, и, подойдя к столу, он молча сунул её в руки Джея. Тот щёлкнул рычажком, и из динамика раздалось шипение.

– Да?.. – неуверенно сказал он.

– Ооо, Джей, Джей, малыш, привет.

Тим вздрогнул и моментально побледнел. Джейсон уставился на него, чувствуя, как холодеет сам. Это не должно было происходить. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда тот только начал справляться с прошлым. Догадка тут же нашла подтверждение.

– Ты со мной не знаком, Джей, но я о тебе мно-о-ого слышал. Легенда, да? Джейс-с-сон Тодд. Законник. Охотник на рейдеров, – теперь вздрогнул и Дэмиен. – Представляешь, такое дело, возвращаюсь я домой, а у меня нет дома! Дом – он, знаешь, там, где семья, а хотя откуда тебе знать, ты-то свою бросил, да? Харпер, Кори – сказал им адьёс и скрылся.

Какое-то время раздавалось только шипение.

– Я долго искал тебя, Джей. Надо представиться, да? Интересно, а ты помнишь имена тех, кого убил? Я – нет, – рейдер хихикнул. – Я их не спрашивал. Но твоё имя, ух, твоё имя знает каждый из нас. Что ж. Меня зовут Вдовец. Лично не встретимся, прости. Хотя я бы посмотрел в глаза тому, кто вырезал весь мой лагерь. Но, кажется, мне придётся довольствоваться твоими друзьями, да? Я их убил, Джейсон. Я и тебя убью, сожгу со всем твоим проклятым городом. А знаешь, как? О. Ты знаешь, Джей. Ты знаешь.

Тим неосознанно скрёб крышку стола ногтями, обламывая их почти до мяса. Дик накрыл его ладонь в попытке успокоить. Не оставлять наедине с голосом, который он все эти годы слышал в кошмарах. Даже Дэмиен встал ближе к нему, как будто мог помочь.

– Даже если ты уже бежишь, сломя голову, бомба взорвётся через двадцать минут, а зона поражения... Ух, какая у этой крошки зона поражения! Не бомба, а мечта! Никто не уйдёт обиженным! Потому что никто не сможет.

Тима уже попросту трясло. Джейсон склонился к рации, глядя ему в глаза, и проговорил с ужасающим спокойствием:

– Поздравляю, Вдовец. Скоро ты встретишься со своей семьёй.

И щёлкнул рычажком, поднимаясь, роняя стул и вздёргивая Дрейка за плечи, прижимая к себе дрожащее тело. Тим спрятал лицо, утыкаясь носом в его шею, и судорожно дышал.

– Соберись, Тимми. Ну же. Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас тебе нужно собраться. Я не справлюсь с бомбой. Ты справишься.

Дик молчал. Дэмиен молчал. Слэйд молчал.

Дрейк пытался взять себя в руки, но не слишком преуспевал.

– Давай, Тим. Ты же не дашь ему победить? Он проиграл тогда, когда подошёл к стенам города с оружием, верно, Тим? Верно?

Его затрясло ещё сильнее, он просто хватал воздух ртом, пока в конце концов не замер, делая один длинный вдох. Лишь после этого он мягко отстранил Джейсона, и лицо его не выражало совершенно ничего.

«Чёрт, откуда в тебе вообще столько сил?» – подумал Джейсон, вглядываясь в эту маску на лице. Как будто случилось невозможное, и океан покрылся непрошибаемой коркой льда.

– Огненный шар после взрыва этой бомбы будет в диаметре больше мили. Всё в радиусе полумили от неё просто испарится, даже земля. Облако будет почти четырнадцать миль в диаметре. Это значит, что сигнал, если только Вдовец не самоубийца, идёт издалека и с высоты. С башни или вышки. У нас есть только одна вышка достаточно далеко и при этом способная передавать сигнал и на бомбу и на рацию. Он в Тенпенни-Тауэр, больше сорока миль отсюда. Мне нужны мои инструменты.

Тим выпалил это всё на одном том длинном вдохе и шагнул к двери раньше, чем кто-то успел вставить хотя бы слово. Джейсон ухватил его за плечо и неуверенно заговорил, сразу, впрочем, понимая, что несёт чушь, но, хотя только что именно он призывал его взять себя в руки и заняться тем, чем только Дрейк и мог, ему вдруг стало страшно. Не за себя. За Тима, конечно. Так что он в каком-то глупом и бессмысленном порыве пробормотал:

– Постой, ты же не… Там вода заражённая кругом, ты же бешеную дозу хапнешь…

Дрейк дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая руку, и истерически засмеялся, тут же, впрочем, перехватывая ладонь Джейсона своей. Он ещё и других успокаивать пытался. Невероятно.

– Серьёзно, у нас вот-вот испарится весь город, а ты переживаешь о воде? Кромвель в ней целыми сутками стоит, а мне дольше двадцати минут всё равно не придётся. Идём.

Пальцы Джея выскользнули из его собственных, когда он отвернулся, сразу переходя на бег.

***

Бомба совершенно безопасна, слово даём?  
Тим никогда не верил словам.

Даже ночью в городе не бывало так тихо. Никто не выглядывал, и он догадывался, что Флойд и Слэйд просто приказали остальным оставаться дома. Даже Кромвеля увели в церковь, чтобы тот не кинулся в экстатическом припадке защищать центр своего мира, так что вокруг были только Дик и Дэмиен, они стояли совсем близко и светили на корпус бомбы, а ещё Слэйд и Джейсон с рацией в руках. Тим казался очень спокойным, и отстранённо он сам удивлялся этому. Он догадывался, что это кредит от судьбы. Он понимал, что не остался бы спокоен, не будь он окружён этими людьми.

Дом где семья, так, Вдовец?

Значит, Мегатонна его настоящий дом. А он искал его слишком долго, и потерял уже так много городов.

Когда он быстро откручивал болты, снимая крышку, когда отключал систему дистанционного запуска, когда резал провода и потрошил нутро ядерного бога детей атома, его пальцы совсем, совсем не дрожали.

Не было никакого обратного отсчёта, никаких спецэффектов, и на самом деле, Тим знал, когда остановиться, лишь потому, что знал.

Ядерный бог погиб, не получив свою жертву.

Тим на негнущихся ногах поднялся из кратера – эта бомба не только не взорвалась две сотни лет назад. В тот день она попала в воронку, оставленную до неё. Кажется, она вовсе не догадывалась о существовании поговорок – или просто была настроена протестно.

Когда Тим остановился перед своей семьёй, Дэмиен впервые в жизни обнял его.

Джейсон же отступил на шаг, тихо обращаясь к Слэйду:

– Я ухожу за рейдером, он не оставит нас в покое. Кто-то из вас может пойти со мной. Я отправлюсь утром.

Он щёлкнул рычажком рации, отворачиваясь.

– Спешу тебя обрадовать, Вдовец, ты всё же познакомишься со мной лично.

– Джейсон? Джейсон, друг, ты в порядке, слава сиськам Кори!

– Рой?!

– Дааа, чувак, ты всегда был самым сообразительным из нас, ну, не считая меня!

– Рой, – Джей расплылся в улыбке, – ты доболтаешься сейчас, вы в порядке?

– Ну, твой преданный фанат немного меня порезал, и принцессе это очень не понравилось, так что теперь у тебя на одного фаната меньше.

Джейсон развернулся к остальным. Дик улыбался, вскинув брови, Тим обнимал за плечи уткнувшегося ему лицом в живот Дэмиена. Можно было бы подумать сейчас, что это Дрейк заботится о младшем, но Джей точно знал, что этот младший вырастет едва ли не крепче всех их вместе взятых. В рации зашуршало, и раздался медовый голос Кори:

– Джейсон! Не хочешь присоединиться к веселью? Нам, кажется, надо разворошить выгребную яму, из которой вылез этот чудила. Мы и вдвоём справимся, но я так скучаю по тебе, малыш! А Рой скучает ещё сильнее!

Джейсон не отрываясь смотрел на Тима, только на него. Тот также молча смотрел на него в ответ, неосознанно поглаживая Дэмиена по волосам.

– Нет, Кори, прости. У меня здесь есть теперь дела, куча неотложных дел. Может, заглянете в Мегатонну?

Тим улыбнулся, и из его позы наконец потихоньку начало уходить напряжение.

– Отлично, друг! – отозвался Рой. – Слушай, кстати, мне бы твои каракули на плечах перебить бы…

– Да ты охренел, это же произведения искусства!

Джейсон улыбался тоже, совершенно не в силах отвести от Тима взгляд.

– Нет, знаешь, прости, я видел парочку твоих поздних работ, и то, что у меня на плечах, точно уже не котируется, короче, смотри, что я хочу… Правда, меня Кори узнавать перестанет, ну да ладно!

– Эй! – вклинилась сама Кори. – Ты бы хоть иногда маску гуля снимал, и я бы снова тебя стала узнавать!

– Детка, ты ведь любишь меня не за смазливое личико, а за мой гениальный трёп, правда же?

– Ну да, ну да… Короче, Джейсон, мы разберёмся с его прихвостнями и приедем к тебе, окей?

– Приезжайте. Я точно буду здесь.

Рация пискнула, оповещая о потере сигнала, и он бросил её в ящик с инструментами, как бесполезную теперь игрушку, зловеще проговаривая:

– Время антирадина, герой.

Тим беспечно пожал плечами, отпуская Дэмиена и позволяя Джейсону под внимательным взглядом Дика увести себя домой.


	5. Эпилог

Джейсон вёл губами по листьям волчника, старательно обводя языком каждую ягоду, пока Тим беспорядочно блуждал пальцами в его волосах, неизменно нежно пропуская между ними серую прядь. Джей же губами прослеживал контур ветки, опускаясь ниже, ниже… Тим приглушённо застонал. Джейсон улыбнулся, когда его потянули за плечи наверх. Он едва успел между поцелуями пробормотать, не прекращая ухмыляться:

– У нас мало времени.

– У нас **полно** времени, – поправил его Тим, не давая, впрочем, ответить.

Джейсон согласился. Он всегда в итоге соглашался с ним, потому что Дрейк был либо прав (прежде Тодд думал, что иначе и быть не может), либо не прав, но очарователен в своей неправоте. Джей иногда думал, что если бы существовало мировое правительство, да хоть какое-то правительство, боже, Тим бы точно был его главой. Он скользнул ладонью по рёбрам, провёл ногтями по листьям, торопливо опуская руку, и сжал пальцы, срывая ещё один гортанный, низкий возглас с чужих губ.

За окном раздался далёкий лай.

– Твои друзья приехали, – почти разочарованно протянул Тим, пытаясь отдышаться и отстраниться, но теперь уже Джейсон не дал ему спуску. – Надо одеться.

– Ты вырос среди солдат, так? Дисциплина, натянуть тряпьё за тридцать секунд и всё такое?

Тим кивнул, сразу понимая, к чему тот клонит, улыбаясь лукаво и уверенно.

– Тогда на этот раз ты точно прав: у нас **полно** времени.

Тим смеялся, смеялся, смеялся.


End file.
